ΣΥΓΧΡΟΝΗ ΦΥΣΙΚΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Αύγουστος 28 του 2017 Ένα αξιόλογο βιβλίο που με βοήθησε στο να γράψω τη σύγχρονη φυσική όπως αυτή ξεκίνησε με την ανακάλυψη των κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν (Planck 1900) και εξελίχθηκε μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (Chadwick 1932) και των quarks (Gell-Mann και Zweig, 1964) είναι το βιβλίο του Frank J. Blatt με τίτλο «MODERN PHYSICS” (1992), όπου οι ποικίλες θεωρίες του 20ου αιώνα αντιμετωπίζονται με σκεπτικισμό. Αντίθετα στη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ διαβάζουμε την περιγραφή της σύγχρονης φυσικής με τις πολυάριθμες άκυρες θεωρίες που χαρακτηρίζονται ακόμη και σήμερα ως τα μεγαλύτερα επιτεύγματα της σύγχρονης φυσικής, παρότι τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής απέρριψαν όχι μόνο τα πεδία και τις πυρηνικές θεωρίες (INVALID QUANTUM CHROMODYNAMICS), αλλά και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVIΤY). Λόγου χάρη στη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ διαβάζουμε ότι τα πεδία του Maxwell επιβεβαιώθηκαν με την ανακάλυψη των ραδιοκυμάτων το 1888 από τον Χάινριχ Χερτζ (Heinrich Hertz), παρότι το 1887 ο ίδιος ο Χερτζ ανακάλυψε και το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο που δεν μπορούσε να ερμηνευθεί με τη χρήση των πεδίων του Maxwell. Στην πραγματικότητα τα ραδιοκύματα του Χερτζ είναι φωτόνια πολύ μικρής ενέργειας Ε = hν που σχηματίζονται ύστερα από την απορρόφηση της ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος, όπως το έδειξαν όλα τα πειράματα της ατομικής φυσικής. (Μοντέλο του Bohr). Ας σημειωθεί ότι το διπολικό φωτόνιο που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) δικαιώνει όχι μόνο τον Planck αλλά και την ατομική φιλοσοφία του Δημόκριτου, αφού έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 και περιέχει την πιο μικρή και αδιαίρετη ποσότητα, τη στροφορμή S = h/2π . Λόγου χάρη οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801 έρχονται σε αντίθεση με τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN), αφού την καμπύλωση του φωτός όπως την επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner την ερμήνευσε και ο Planck το 1907 προτείνοντας ότι τα κβάντα φωτός που ανακάλυψε ο ίδιος έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς τους hν. (Physics4u-η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Δηλαδή, όπως συνέβη στα χρόνια του Γαλιλαίου και του Νεύτωνα όπου οι κυρίαρχες φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Αριστοτέλη και του Καρτέσιου δυσκόλεψαν το Γαλιλαίο και το Νεύτωνα για να τις ανατρέψουν, έτσι και σήμερα η πληθώρα των θεωριών έγινε ένα νέο κατεστημένο απέναντι στους νόμους της φύσης και τα πειράματα και γι αυτό το λόγο υπάρχει μεγάλη δυσκολία για την ανατροπή τους. (Αϊνστάιν κατεστημένο). Πάντως, παρότι το βιβλίο του Blatt γράφτηκε πριν από το παγκόσμιο συνέδριο της φυσικής του 1993, όπου παρουσιάστηκε και η εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που ακυρώνει τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, εντούτοις η μεγάλη προσφορά αυτού του βιβλίου οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι στον πρόλογο του βιβλίου του ο Blatt μας πληροφορεί ότι η “επιστημονική αλήθεια” θα μπορούσε να αλλάξει ύστερα από νέα δεδομένα της επιστημονικής έρευνας. Πραγματικά, στις αρχές του 21ου αιώνα πολλά νέα δεδομένα προέκυψαν ύστερα από τις νέες δημοσιευμένες εργασίες μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003), και “Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (2008). Έτσι αν το Βιβλίο του Blatt θα γράφονταν σήμερα, σίγουρα δεν θα περιείχε ούτε τις άκυρες θεωρίες της σχετικότητας, αλλά ούτε και τις ποικίλες θεωρίες της πυρηνικής δομής, αφού πια τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής απορρίπτουν όχι μόνο τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάι (ΠΕΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ), αλλά και τις υποθετικές ισχυρές αλληλεπιδράσεις καθώς και τις ασθενείς αλληλεπιδράσεις των θεωριών, που με οδήγησαν στην αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης. (Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Σήμερα πάντως υπάρχουν και φυσικοί που αναγνωρίζουν ότι οι υποθετικές αλληλεπιδράσεις των θεωριών θα έπρεπε να αντικατασταθούν από τις δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης. Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα « Η εκδίκηση του Νεύτωνα-science- το Βήμα online» διαβάζουμε ότι ο κόσμος μας δομείται μόνο από τις δυνάμεις τω νόμων της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Ως γνωστό, η σύγχρονη φυσική ξεκινάει με τη μεγάλη ανακάλυψη των ποσοτήτων του φωτός που ως κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν εξήγησαν όλα τα φαινόμενα όχι μόνο της ατομικής αλλά και της μοριακής, καθώς και της πυρηνικής φυσικής, ενώ αυτά τα φαινόμενα του λεγομένου συστήματος των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων δεν μπορούσαν να εξηγηθούν από τα πεδία του Maxwell (1865) . Παρόλα αυτά ο Αϊνστάιν καθώς ήταν πολύ επηρεασμένος από τις άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell’s equations) ανέπτυξε τις δυο αντίθετες θεωρίες της σχετικότητας (contradicting relativity theories) καταργώντας και εισάγοντας ξανά τον αιθέρα του Maxwell, παρότι τον αιθέρα τον απέρριψαν όχι μόνο τα πειράματα των Michelson-Morley (1887) αλλά και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler. Ιστορικά, όταν το 1901 ο Kaufmann διαπίστωσε ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο της διάσπασης β εκπέμπεται από τον πυρήνα με αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ, πραγματικά στα πλαίσια των δυο βασικών νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας ερμήνευσε το πείραμά του με την απορρόφηση της λεγόμενης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας Δm που πρότειναν ο J.J. Thomson και άλλοι φυσικοί. Στην πραγματικότητα η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας (Δm = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων) που προκύπτει τη στιγμή που το νετρόνιο μετατρέπεται σε πρωτόνιο. Το ίδιο ακριβώς έπραξε και ο Αϊνστάιν όταν το 1905 ερμήνευσε το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο, αφού χρησιμοποίησε την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, όπου η ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, δηλαδή hν = ΔΕ. (Βραβείο Νόμπελ 1921). Όμως την ίδια χρονιά (1905) ο Αϊνστάιν για την ερμηνεία της αυξημένης μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν εφάρμοσε το νόμο της απορρόφησης που χρησιμοποίησε ο ίδιος στην ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου, αλλά ακολούθησε την υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης του Ολλανδού φυσικού Lorentz, που παραβιάζει το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας, διότι κανένα σώμα δεν μπορεί να αυξήσει τη μάζα του αν δεν απορροφήσει μάζα από άλλο σώμα. Πέρα από αυτό οι εξισώσεις του λεγομένου μετασχηματισμού του Lorentz, όπου στηρίχθηκε ο Αϊνστάιν για να αναπτύξει τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας, είναι αναγκαστικά άκυρες, αφού έχουν ως βάση τον αιθέρα που απέρριψε ο Michelson. Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε ο Blatt στη σελίδα 9, όπου μας παραθέτει το μετασχηματισμό του Lorentz στις εξισώσεις της ειδικής σχετικότητας, μας πληροφορεί ότι παρότι το πείραμα του Michelson οδήγησε στη ανάπτυξη της θεωρίας της ειδικής σχετικότητας, εντούτοις αυτό το γεγονός δεν άλλαξε την αρχική στάση του Michelson, ο οποίος όταν το 1931 συνάντησε τον Αϊνστάιν του είπε ότι λυπάται που το πείραμά του θα μπορούσε να είναι υπεύθυνο που γέννησε αυτό το τέρας που λέγεται σχετικότητα. Συγκεκριμένα όπως συμβαίνει με την περίπτωση του ηχητικού κύματος που διαδίδεται με ταχύτητα c = 340 m/sec μέσα στον ατμοσφαιρικό αέρα της Γης, τη στιγμή που έχουμε άνεμο με ταχύτητα υ ο χρόνος Τ για να ακουσθεί ο αντίλαλος στην παράλληλη διεύθυνση L θα είναι Τ = 2Lc/(c2-υ2). Ενώ για να ακουσθεί ο αντίλαλος στην κάθετη διεύθυνση Lo = L, o χρόνος θα είναι πιο μικρός, αφού θα έχουμε Το = 2Lo/(c2-υ2)0.5 . Δηλαδή για L = Lo θα έχουμε Τ/Το = c/(c2-υ2)0.5. Στο συγκεκριμένο πείραμα o Michelson αντικατέστησε την ταχύτητα c = 340 m/sec του ήχου με την ταχύτητα c = 300000 Km/sec του φωτός και υποθέτοντας ότι η Γη κινείται με μια ταχύτητα υ σε σχέση με τον υποθετικό αιθέρα χρησιμοποίησε την παραπάνω σχέση, όπου διαπίστωσε ότι Τ = Το , γεγονός που σημαίνει ότι υ = 0. Δηλαδή απέδειξε ότι στη φύση δεν υπάρχει αιθέρας, όπως δεν υπάρχει άνεμος στη Σελήνη εξαιτίας της εκεί μη ύπαρξης ατμοσφαιρικού αέρα. Δυστυχώς ο Lorentz το 1904 για να διασώσει τα πεδία και τον αιθέρα του Maxwell αγνόησε τα πειραματικά αποτελέσματα του Michelson και υπέθεσε ότι έχουμε διαστολή του χρόνου Τ σε σχέση με το χρόνο Το , όπου θα μπορούσε να ισχύει η παραπάνω σχέση με την ύπαρξη της ταχύτητας υ του υποθετικού αιθέρα. Επιπλέον συσχέτισε την παραπάνω σχέση των χρόνων με την πειραματική σχέση της μεταβλητής μάζας Μ που έδειξε το πείραμα του Kaufmann: M/Mo = c/c2-υ2)0.5 Στην πραγματικότητα η παραπάνω σχέση των μαζών ισχύει εξαιτίας όχι της σχετικής κίνησης αλλά της απορρόφησης, είτε του ελλείμματος της μάζας που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο, είτε από την απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου, όπως συμβαίνει στο φαινόμενο Compton (Correct Compton effect). Δηλαδή στην κβαντική φυσική με την εφαρμογή της θεωρίας της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητας) παραβιάζονται οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, ενώ με την εφαρμογή του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 λύνονται όλα τα προβλήματα της σύγχρονης φυσικής . Ας σημειωθεί ότι το φωτόνιο τελικά έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 όπως έγραψε ο Planck το 1907 και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική». Έτσι καθώς η μάζα του φωτονίου απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο έχουμε τη διαστολή του χρόνου και τη συστολή του μήκους που ανήκουν στα κβαντικά φαινόμενα και δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με τη διαστολή του χρόνου που υπέθεσε ο Lorentz. (Discovery of length contraction). Επίσης το γεγονός ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο δεν μπορεί να κινηθεί ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση αλλά στο νόμο της απορρόφησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας από τα διπολικά φωτόνια. Κάτω λοιπόν από τα νέα δεδομένα των διπολικών φωτονίων που περιέχουν μάζα, οι υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν περί σχετικής κίνησης (invalidity of special relativity), περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια (invalid mass-energy conservation), καθώς και περί της καμπύλωσης του χώρου (invalid general relativity), αναχαίτισαν την πρόοδο της σύγχρονης φυσικής. Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε στη σελίδα 57, όπου ο Blatt περιγράφει τη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας , μας πληροφορεί ότι την καμπύλωση του φωτός καθώς επηρεάζεται από τη μεγάλη μάζα του Ηλίου που την απέδωσε ο Αϊνστάιν στην υπόθεση της καμπύλωσης του χώρου, ήδη την είχε προβλέψει ο Νεύτων χρησιμοποιώντας τη μάζα των σωματιδίων του φωτός, που επιβεβαίωσε το 1801 ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner. Το 1913 με βάση τo νόμο της απορρόφησης και όχι τις υποθέσεις τις σχετικής κίνησης κατάφερε ο Bohr να ερμηνεύσει τα γραμμικά φάσματα και να αποδείξει ότι κατά το σχηματισμό του ατόμου του Υδρογόνου η ενέργεια της αλληλεπίδρασης ΔΕ = 13,6 eV του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο μετατρέπεται σε ίση ενέργεια hν =13,6 eV του φωτονίου. Και επειδή στα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα μετρήθηκε και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 τότε και στο μοντέλο του Bohr θα έχουμε τη μετατροπή του ελλείμματος της μάζας σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. Δηλαδή και εδώ θα ισχύει ο νόμος Φωτονίου- Ύλης αλλά με την αντίστροφη μορφή: ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Με βάση λοιπόν το μοντέλο του Bohr που είχε πολύ μεγάλη επιτυχία στην ατομική φυσική διαμορφώθηκαν και οι περίφημες κυματικές εξισώσεις του Schrodinger που έλυσαν όχι μόνο τα πολλά προβλήματα της ατομικής φυσικής αλλά και απέδειξαν ότι ο Νεύτων είχε δίκαιο όταν προέβλεψε εκτός από τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός και το γεγονός ότι τα σωματίδια του φωτός έχουν κυματικό χαρακτήρα. Οι εξισώσεις αυτές στηρίχθηκαν όχι μόνο στο μοντέλο του Bohr αλλά και στα υλοκύματα του Louis de Broglie (1924), o οποίος πιστεύοντας στη συμμετρία της φύσης έθεσε το αξίωμα ότι οποιοδήποτε σωματίδιο με ορμη p θα συνδέεται με ένα κύμα με μήκος κύματος λ = h/p, και πραγματικά η σχέση αυτή επαληθεύττηκε το 1927 από τα πειράματα των Davison και Germer. Την ίδια χρονιά και ο Heisenberg ξεκινώντας από η σχέση λ= h/p διατύπωσε την αρχή της αβεβαιότητας, σύμφωνα με την οποία δεν είναι δυνατόν να μετρήσουμε ταυτόχρονα και τη θέση και την ορμή ενός σωματιδίου με απεριόριστη ακρίβεια. Ωστόσο για τη μελέτη των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια καθώς και για την ερμηνεία του ομοιοπολικού δεσμού στα μόρια που οφείλονται στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των ηλεκτρονίων με αντίθετο σπιν εγκαταλείφθηκαν οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού που είχαν μεγάλη επιτυχία στο μοντέλο του Bohr και στις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger. Αιτία αυτής της εγκατάλειψης ήταν η άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας, διότι όταν ανακαλύφθηκε το σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου s = 0,5 (h/2π) από τους νεαρούς Ολλανδούς φυσικούς Goudsmit και Uhlenbeck αποδείχθηκε ότι η περιφερειακή ταχύτητα των ηλεκτρονίων είναι μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του φωτός, γεγονός που έρχεται σε αντίθεση με τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας. Μάλιστα η αντίδραση των καθηγητών ήταν τόσο μεγάλη που οι νεαροί Ολλανδοί έφθασαν στο σημείο να σπεύσουν να αποσύρουν τη δημοσίευση αλλά δεν πρόλαβαν και αυτό το γεγονός με βοήθησε τελικά για να δημοσιεύσω την εργασία μου του 2008 όπου απέδειξα ότι το σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου δεν έχει καμία σχέση με την απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου. Στην πραγματικότητα η περιφερειακή ταχύτητα του ηλεκτρονίου που είναι μεγαλύτερη από την ταχύτητα c του φωτός ( faster than light) είναι ένα κβαντικό φαινόμενο όπου εξαιτίας της μεγάλης περιφερειακής ταχύτητας η μαγνητική έλξη, σε πολύ κοντινές αποστάσεις, που οφείλεται στο αντίθετο σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων, είναι πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση. Έτσι δυο ηλεκτρόνια παρότι έχουν όμοιο φορτίο τελικά σε μικρές αποστάσεις έλκονται για να σχηματίσουν ζεύγη ηλεκτρονίων τόσο σε άτομα με δυο και περισσότερα ηλεκτρόνια (ΑΤΟΜΟ ΗΛΙΟΥ) όσο και σε μόρια με ομοιοπολικό δεσμό. (ΜΟΡΙΟ ΥΔΡΟΓΟΝΟΥ). Ένα άλλο κβανικό φαινόμενο είναι και και το φαινόμενο της λεγόμενης σήρηγγας, που λύνει και το πρόβλημα της εκπομπής των ακτίνων άλφα. (Πυρήνες του Ηe-4). Οι πυρήνες λοιπόν του Ηλίου-4 για να διαφύγουν από τον πυρήνα θα πρέπει να περάσουν ένα φράγμα δυναμικού που οφείλεται στις ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας των συστημάτων πρωτονίου-νετρονίου και στις ηλεκρικές απώσεις των πρωτονίων μεγάλης εμβέλειας. Επομένως κάποια σωματίδια όπως οι πυρήνες του Ηλίου-4 κατορθώνουν να περάσουν αυτό το φράγμα και να βρεθούν έξω από τον πυρήνα όπου κυριαρχούν οι μεγάλης εμβέλειας απωστικές ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις των πρωτονίων. Δυστυχώς την ίδια εγκατάλεψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού είχαμε και στην πυρηνική φυσική, διότι όταν ανακαλύφθηκε το νετρόνιο (1932) στην αρχή έδειξε ότι δεν έχει κανένα ηλεκτρικό φορτίο. Έτσι παρότι τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τις ακαριαίες αλληλεπιδράσεις των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere που παραβιάστηκαν από τα πεδία του Maxwell, εντούτοις αναπτύχθηκαν αντίθετες θεωρίες όπου χρησιμοποιήθηκαν σωματίδια ως μεσολαβητές δυνάμεων όπως τα μεσόνια του Yukawa (935) και τα γκλουόνια του Gell-Mann (1973). Αυτό το θέμα των υποθετικών ισχυρών πυρηνικών δυνάμεων το τονίζει ο Blatt με μεγάλο σκεπτικισμό στη σελίδα 324 του βιβλίου του, αφού δεν εφαρμόστηκαν οι νόμοι της φύσης ώστε να έχουμε μια γνωστή δύναμη ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης όπως συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr και στις περίφημες εξισώσεις του Schrodinger. Δυστυχώς πολλοί φυσικοί ακόμη και σήμερα νομίζουν ότι η πυρηνική ενέργεια οφείλεται στην εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε= mc2 παρότι δεν στηρίζεται στο νόμο της απορρόφησης παραβιάζοντας έτσι τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Βέβαια το 1964 η ανακάλυψη των u και d φορτισμένων quarks έδειξε ότι στο νετρόνιο η απλή τριάδα (dud) που προτάθηκε από τον Gell-Mann δίνει μια μικρή κατανομή φορτίων αφού d = -e/3 και u = +2e/3. Ωστόσο τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών και της βαθιάς μη ελαστικής σκέδασης έδειξαν ότι το πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο δεν αποτελούνται από απλές τριάδες αλλά από 288 quarks ( New structure of protons and neutrons). Proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks Neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι το πρωτόνιο είναι σταθερό με 93(dud) και έχει αφενός στο κέντρο 5d έξτρα φορτισμένα quarks με φορτίο 5(-e/3) = -5e/3 και αφετέρου στην περιφέρεια 4u έξτρα φορτισμένα quarks με φορτίο 4(+2e/3) = + 8e/3. Από την άλλη μεριά στο νετρόνιο βλέπουμε ότι στο κέντρο υπάρχουν 4u έξτρα φορτισμένα quarks με θετικό φορτίο +8e/3, ενώ στην περιφέρεια υπάρχει το ίσο και αντίθετο φορτίο των 8d quarks. Δηλαδή εδώ δεν ισχύει η μικρή κατανομή των φορτίων που μας δίνει η απλή τριάδα (dud) του Gell-Mann. Βέβαια αυτές οι σημαντικές κατανομές των φορτίων που είναι ικανές για να μας δώσουν την ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη των πυρήνων (ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΝΙΟ), τη διακρίνουμε στην απόσταση μερικών fermi. ( 1 fermi = 1/1015 m). Ενώ στο άτομο όπου οι αποστάσεις είναι περίπου 10000 fermi οι παραπάνω κατανομές εξαφανίζονται και εμφανίζονται μόνο οι διαφορές 4u-5d = +e για το πρωτόνιο και 4u-8d = 0 για το νετρόνιο. Κατά συνέπεια όπως συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr την ίδια εφαρμογή του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης έχουμε και στους πυρήνες. Λόγου χάρη στο Δευτερόνιο η αλληλεπίδραση των 9 έξτρα quarks του πρωτονίου και 12 έξτρα quarks του νετρονίου μας δίνει μια ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV που μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια του φωτονίου hν = 2,2246 MeV, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου. Αντίθετα επειδή στη θεωρία της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής (Gell-Mann 1973) εγκαταλείφθηκαν οι νόμοι της φύσης δεν προέκυψε η δομή του πυρήνα. Δυστυχώς πολλοί φυσικοί ακόμη και σήμερα νομίζουν ότι η πυρηνική ενέργεια οφείλεται στη μετατροπή της μάζας σε ενέργεια που παραβιάζει τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Λόγου χάρη στη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ διαβάζουμε: “Η ισοδυναμία μάζας και ενέργειας (Αϊνστάιν, 1905) επαληθεύτηκε με δραματικό τρόπο κατά τη διάρκεια του Δευτέρου Παγκοσμίου Πολέμου”. Πάντως σύμφωνα με τα νέα δεδομένα όταν το ασταθές νετρόνιο (n) μετατρέπεται σε πρωτόνιο (p) θα έχουμε απελευθέρωση ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ενέργειας Δw = n-p = (ddd) -(dud) = 1,29 MeV Εδώ η ασταθής τριάδα (ddd) του νετρονίου εμφανίζει ηλεκτρική άπωση εξαιτίας των όμοιων αρνητικών φορτίων, αλλά πιο ισχυρή μαγνητική έλξη εξαιτίας του σπιν, όπως έχουμε στα ζεύγη ηλεκτρονίων. Αντίθετα η σταθερή τριάδα (dud) του πρωτονίου εμφανίζει τόσο ηλεκτρική έλξη εξαιτίας των ανόμοιων φορτίων όσο και μαγνητική έλξη εξαιτίας του σπιν. Φυσικά όπως συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr αυτή η απελευθέρωση της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ενέργειας Δw = 1,29 MeV μας δίνει ένα έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων = ddd-dud = d-u . Ας σημειωθεί ότι η μάζα του d quark είναι περίπου ίση με τη μάζα 7,5 ηλεκτρονίων, ενώ η μάζα του u quark είναι περίπου ίση με τη μάζα 5 ηλεκτρονίων. (UP AND DOWN QUARKS). Με άλλα λόγια η λεγόμενη ασθενής δύναμη της διάσπασης β ερμηνεύεται με το νόμο της απορρόφησης όπου υπάγεται ο νόμος Ύλης-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση Δw/Δm = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Εδώ η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια Δw των quarks μετατρέπεται σε κινητική ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm δίνει την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου που ερμήνευσε ο Kaufmann με την απορρόφηση της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας Δm που πρότεινε ο J.J. Thomson. Κατά συνέπεια τόσο η θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας όσο και η θεωρία της λεγόμενης ασθενούς πυρηνικής δύναμης είναι άκυρες (Invalid electroweak theory). Ας σημειωθεί ότι τα απατηλά πεδία του Αϊνστάιν που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης είναι σίγουρα υπεύθυνα για την ανάπτυξη ποικίλων θεωριών περί της μεσολάβησης μποζονίων κ.λ.π. στην αλληλεπίδραση των σωμάτων, παρότι τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση των νόμων της φύσης. (Quantum Entanglement rejects Einstein). Για αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε τα πεδία του Maxwell και του Αϊνστάιν επειδή παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα. Λόγου χάρη στο κεφάλαιο των στοιχειωδών σωματιδίων και ιδιαίτερα στη σελίδα 447 του βιβλίου του ο Blatt μας πληροφορεί ότι ο Αϊνστάιν για πολλά έτη προσπάθησε να ενοποιήσει τα πεδία της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού αλλά χωρίς καμία επιτυχία. Βέβαια αυτό το θέμα της ενοποίησης όχι των πεδίων αλλά των δυνάμεων της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης το έλυσα ύστερα από την ανάλυση του διπολικού φωτονίου το οποίο έχει όχι μόνο βαρυτικές ιδιότητες που επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801, αλλά και ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες που ανακάλυψε ο Faraday το 1845. Όταν λοιπόν το φωτόνιο μέσω όχι των απατηλών πεδίων αλλά των διανυσμάτων της ηλεκτρικής έντασης Εy καθώς και της μαγνητικής έντασης Bz ( intensity and false field) αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου τότε θα έχουμε τις παρακάτω σχέσεις Εy(-e) dy = dw Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm ή Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = cdm Και επειδή όχι ο Maxwell αλλά ο Weber με πειράματα το 1856 απέδειξε ότι Ey/Bz = c, τότε θα έχουμε dw/dm = c2 Από την άλλη μεριά όταν η σταθερή ταχύτητα c του διπολικού φωτονίου είναι παράλληλη της βαρυτικής δύναμης Fg εφαρμόζοντας το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα θα έχουμε Fg = dp/dt = c(dm/dt) ή Fgds = dw = c(dm/dt)ds = dmc2 ή dw/dm = c2 Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι ύστερα από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere περί ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής δύναμης, τα φορτία του διπολικού φωτονίου καθώς αλληλεπιδρούν με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου μας δίνουν τη γνωστή εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν, δηλαδή dw/dm = c2 . Τελικά την ίδια εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν μας δίνει το ίδιο το διπολικό φωτόνιο όταν και η μάζα του αλληλεπιδρά με μάζα άλλου σώματος όπως προβλέπει ο νόμος της βαρύτητας. (Discovery of unified forces). Βέβαια στα τελευταία χρόνια του 20ου αιώνα υπήρξε ένας σκεπτικισμός γύρω από το αν η θεωρία της σχετικότητας και η κβαντομηχανική ήταν συμβατές μεταξύ τους διότι τα πειράματα της κβαντικής φυσικής φαίνονταν να μην επιβεβαιώνουν την υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης, με αποτέλεσμα να αναπτυχθούν νέες θεωρίες που περιέπλεξαν το θέμα ακόμη περισσότερο, διότι αναπτύχθηκαν στα πλαίσια της εγκατάλειψης των νόμων της φύσης. Λόγου χάρη στη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ διαβάζουμε: “Οι δύο μείζονες θεωρίες της φυσικής του 20ού αιώνα, η γενική σχετικότητα και η κβαντομηχανική, δεν είναι προς το παρόν συμβατές μεταξύ τους. Η γενική σχετικότητα περιγράφει το σύμπαν στην κλίμακα των πλανητών και των πλανητικών συστημάτων, ενώ η κβαντομηχανική βρίσκει εφαρμογή στις υποατομικές κλίμακες. Αυτό το χάσμα προσπαθεί να γεφυρώσει η θεωρία Χορδών, η οποία αντιμετωπίζει τον χωρόχρονο ως μια πολλαπλότητα, όχι σημείων, αλλά μονοδιάστατων αντικειμένων, που ονομάζονται Χορδές. Οι Χορδές αυτές έχουν ιδιότητες παρόμοιες με τις κοινές χορδές (π.χ. τάση και δόνηση). Είναι πολλά υποσχόμενες θεωρίες, που όμως δεν έχουν δώσει ακόμη πειραματικά ελέγξιμα αποτελέσματα. Η έρευνα για την πειραματική επιβεβαίωση της θεωρίας χορδών βρίσκεται σε εξέλιξη”. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι τα πειράματα της σύγχρονης φυσικής όπως είναι εκείνο του μέλανος σώματος, της διάσπασης β, του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου, των γραμμικών φασμάτων, του φαινομένου Compton κ.λ.π. μας έδειξαν ότι το φωτόνιο έχει ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια Ε = hν που απορρίπτει τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν και τα πεδία του Maxwell, αφού εξαιτίας της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ενέργειάς του έχει όχι μόνο αντίθετα φορτία αλλά και μάζα m = hν/c2 που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης. Έτσι με το νόμο της απορρόφησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας του φωτονίου μαζί και με τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής ακυρώνονται οι ποικίλες θεωρίες της σύγχρονης φυσικής μετά και από την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης. Επιπλέον και η ανάλυση του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου με περιφερειακή ταχύτητα μεγαλύτερη του φωτός με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της πολύ ισχυρής μαγνητικής έλξης που ερμηνεύει το ζευγάρωμα δυο ηλεκτρονίων στα άτομα με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια καθώς και τον ομοιοπολικό δεσμό των μορίων. Επίσης και τα πειράματα της βαθιάς μη ελαστικής σκέδασης μαζί με τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη της ισχυρής ηλεκτρομαγνητικής δύναμης του πυρήνα, αφού επιβεβαίωσαν τα φορτισμένα quarks του Gell-Mann, τα οποία καθώς αλληλεπιδρούν σύμφωνα με τους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere με οδήγησαν στη νέα δομή του πυρήνα (correct nuclear structure) καθώς και στην ερμηνεία της διάσπασης β ύστερα από τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων. Category:Fundamental physics concepts